The Jinchiruki of Kumo
by peter.obrian1
Summary: Naruto escaped, Konoha, and found his way to Kumo, now he is back, to compete in the chunnin exams, what will happen to this Naruto, how will Konoha cope. Minor crossover with get backers, 1 or 2 characters make an appearance.


"Normal voice"

**"Demonic Voice"**

/Thought speech/, (E.g. Naruto speaking to Kyuubi)

**/Demonic thought speech/ **(E.g. Kyuubi speaking to Naruto)

_Thoughts_

_Disclaimer i own nothing but the plot, and any original techniques i make, as well as any OC's_

Chapter 1

Naruto ran through the forest, he was here with his team. It was the chunin exams, his time to shine. The boy had ran away from Konoha the first chance he got, this was around the time the hyuga incident happened. He was not dumb, why should he stay in a village, that hated him. Hence he went to Kumo, the fact that a Kumo ninja had been outside waiting had just helped matters. With his jinchiruku status they had welcomed him with open arms.

He skidded to a stop, drawing his sword with a flourish. Chanelling youkai into his blade, the edge glowed red. Youkai was a naturally corrosive element, that and his youkai was very hot. Kyuubi always bragged about its fiery youkai. This blade was resistant to extremely high temperature, and corrosive elements. Given to him by his master, a gift from master to apprentice.

He grinned sadistically, as he sliced through the kiri gennins sword like it wasn't there. The gennin proved to have good reflexes however, jumping back to avoid the blow that would have killed him. His team mates jumped out to help him, chucking kunai at Naruto, who was forced to either dodge or block them. The kiri nin proceeded to do a set of seals, explosive tags exploded cutting off whatever jutsu they had planned.

The gennin managed to escape the tags, traps his teammates had set. But they had been split up. In close, the kiri nin could not match Naruto in swordsmanship.

Naruto was quickly growing bored, slipping the sword he danced to the right, slashing upwards he took the kiri nins right thumb.

As the gennin screamed in pain, dropping his sword as he could no longer hold it, Naruto pressed the tip of his sword against his neck.

He could hear the kyuubi screaming at him, telling him to cut the boy, to hurt him more. This would not help him, killing his opponent was pointless at the moment. "Your all alone, no one is coming to help you, where is your scroll".

The gennin was whimpering, obviously fresh out of the academy, unlike Naruto who had been a gennin for a year. While he was 15 it was because they had been taught much more at their academy.

"I...I...I" Naruto pressed his blade against the gennins neck drawing blood, "I am not a friendly ninja, we are from different villages, i won't hesitate to kill you, give me the scroll". Not strictly true, the boy was unable to wield his sword, he posed no threat to Naruto, as such he would be shown mercy. That was only if he gave, him what he wanted though. Naruto didn't kill needlessly after all, he was no sadist, he just did his job.

The gennin nodded his head shakely, raising the hand that was bleeding. Naruto stepped back slightly, if the gennin took out a kunai, he would need room to evade it. The gennin withdrew a scroll, it had the seal for heaven upon it. In one quick movement, Naruto rammed his knee into the gennins stomach, as the gennin bent over, he rammed his elbow into his head.

Effectively knocking him out, the scroll fell out of the gennins hand. As Naruto sheathed his sword, he picked up the scroll, before bounding off to go meet his teammates. He had shown mercy to the boy, if he was eaten by an animal it wasn't exactly Naruto's fault.

Teamate Number one.

Sora Senju(OC Kumo Gennin Naruto's teammate Credit for this OC goes to Imagine)

Sora ducked and dodged, his reflexes were ingrained muscle memory. He was used to dodging sword users, his teammate Naruto was an extremly skilled swordsman. Sora was skinny, not bones skinny. but pretty skinny His amber eyes, followed his opponents sword, his shoulder length bangs, that framed his face, covering most of his left eye, did nothing to hinder his sight.

As he avoided a thrust, he grinned pivoting to the right, and smashing his fist into the swordsman hand. His power gloves (If youv'e seen tekken, their what jin wears, in the live action movie, he is given them before his bout with yoshimitsu.) adding more force to his punch, he heard a sickening snap, as the gennins fingers were broken.

They had been clenched tight around the sword, he shook his head as the gennin dropped his sword. His waist length light brown hair waving in the wind, Sora shot forward. Senju Rush (OC Technique, havn't seen it elswhere.) The gennin was unconscious before he hit the ground, the 4 punch combo that was Senju Rush. Dealt the opponent 2 jabs, a straight, followed by a left hook that blindsided the opponent, and often knocked them out.

With Sora's extreme strength it did, he looked down at the kiri nin, he had better check to see if he had a scroll. Just as he determined that there was no scroll, a rush of chakra struck his senses.

_Naruto, he's in trouble._

Sora took off without a backward glance, Naruto wasn't just a teammate to the boy, he was also a close personal friend.

Teammate number 2

Hei Ryuzaki (Another OC)

Hei Ryuzaki was the teams, genjutsu specialist. He incorporated his genjutsu into his sword work. He was swift, lean, dodging his opponent with ease.

His yellow eyes, followed his opponents sword, his shoulder length bangs, that framed his face, covering most of his right eye, did very little to hinder his sight.

Hei sped forward, the kiri nin a muscular boy, grinned dangerously at Hei. Swinging the sword he held to bisect the boy.

Hei stopped as he fell into two pieces, just as the kiri nin was about to celebrate, he was struck from behind, Hei was really adept with genjutsu, able to force a hallucination on a person with a mere gesture.

The kiri nin fell to the floor, unconscious from the blow, Hei smiled, having their country in constant state of military readiness, meant they were better than those other pathetic gennin.

He looked at the weakling, _I really hope their are stronger gennin out there, there all weaklings, and i want a challenge. _

He sighed, he shouldn't be so, cynical, not many had been through what he had. He moved his head, looking to the right, _What is that idiot doing, he's gonna bring every team, within 10 miles towards us._

He took off in that direction, _If he's flaring his chakra, that means he is in trouble, or wants to fight some more teams. _

With Naruto

Naruto, was running, flaring his chakra to attract his team. He knew something was off, when he set foot in the forest, Kyuubi was complaining about the smell of snakes.

Now he had met a rain nin, that had just killed his teammates, what the fuck was going on, gennin of the same team respected one another. They worked as one, yes they had split up, but they had scouted the kiri team, they knew enough to know which they could beat.

Information was power in the shinobi world, they knew that, they were really close to each other, they had even convinced the Raikage to stick them as a team. Despite the fact, they were mostly, close range attackers, their jounin sensei, made up for it, he could fight at long range.

As Naruto ran, he looked back, the trees were spreading apart, he was entering a clearing, he was also alone, the rain nin wasn't there anymore.

The kyuubi had told him to run, he trusted the kyuubi with his life. He had helped him, when nobody else would, healed him. The kyuubi kept the beast in check, something Naruto was grateful for. He didn't want that thing out again, it was a walking magnet of destruction.

He turned his head, as he ran, only to hit something, he fell his back striking the floor. Suddenly he got this ominous feeling, and as he looked up, he noticed he was not alone.

The rain nin, obviously found this funny, "Don't you want to play, Naruto-kun". Naruto flew to his feet throwing kunai at the stranger, the stranger moved in impossible ways, dodging each and every blow. _What the fuck, how is that possible._

Naruto maintained a cool demeanor despite his nervousness, as he drew his sword, **/****Don't do it, you aren't able to match him/ **Kyuubi really worried for his container, he was after all one of the only ones to earn Kyuubi's friendship.

/Stop and get ready to help me, if this is who you think it is, i need all the help i can get/ Naruto had a feeling who this was, only two people smelled like snakes. The snakes were a picky summon, with the boss often demanding sacrifices.

As Naruto was about to attack, he could sense the arrival of his team._ Good i have backup, but if i sensed them, so did the rain nin. If it is Orochimaru, i need too surprise him long enough to escape. _The rain nin, gave Naruto a predatory smile, as they ran towards one another.

Chapter end

An idea i have had for some time. Naruto escaped and went to kumo. Instead of a hyuuga they got an uzumaki, and one that holds the kyuubi. Hei is a character that is close friends with Naruto, as is Sora senju, Sora is good at fighting, and is part of a branch of senju who split off from the main branch that went to konoha. They wondered around a bit, before settling in kumo. Hei is good at genjutsu, he chose genjutsu as most people in kumo specialise in fighting.

He is part of a clan that descended from witches, he is the great grandson of the witch king, he does not posses snake bite, but he does posses the jagan, it is his bloodline.


End file.
